Deportation? Doubt It!(Veni Vidi Vici/I Came, I Saw, I Conquered)
This is the third chapter of Veni Vidi Vici. Chapter : To: Agent 1 Miss Johanna Anne Via : Re: Mission failed : Regards to Agent #1; : You might as well have known how our mission to carry out the party successfully has failed, regardless how armed you all were, and that we plan to close down the Squad. However, Miss Via, I would like to speak with you in privacy in the Secure Room. Please collect Miss Delos Santos and Mister Lyca, would you? I would also want to speak to Agents 3 and 2. : Please pack with you a bag of your clothes, and other belongings not too heavy for a backpack, will you? Don't forget the Smartphone. : Deportation will be announced in 12 hours. : Sincerely, : Commander Vee JoAnne sat there, slack-jawed at the letter given to her by Almous Cortrerà this morning. The day after the leader's capture. Deportation. The word that can ruin her life. For everyone in the agency, if anything went wrong, let's say for example, leader went dead, the agency would have to shut down and deport all of their agents. She closed her eyes and folded the paper neatly, putting it at her side. A tear escaped from her eye. "No." Priscilla said from nowhere. This surprised JoAnne, immediately opening her eyes, only to see Priscilla reading her letter. "This can't be. Deportation? Absolutely nuts, Anne!" Still, JoAnne could not believe what she had just heard. "No, Pris, it could be true. Maybe he's deporting all the agents left." JoAnne said bitterly. "Oh? Then how come I ''don't have one?" She snorted and paused. "Have you seen Clarissa?" JoAnne shook her head. "Haven't seen her all morning, I planned to ask you." She replied. Priscilla sighed. "Well, best be on your way to the Secure Room, then?" And she went to the connecting door that led to her side of the room. She stood up and wiped her tear off with her hand, patted down her shirt, and bent down to pick up her backpack. It was slightly small, but not too small. As in, as small that covered your entire back. It was the color of black, perfect camouflage. She opened her closet she shared with Clarissa, and noticed something different. Where was Clarissa's clothes? ''Oh well, she thought, a bit few space then. She took out 6 pairs of mini-shorts; 6 shirts; and 2 skinny jeans; as well as all her undergarments. Which was practically all her clothing, minus the shorts and shirt she'll be wearing. She folded them and stuffed them in her pack. She took out her Smartphone and wallet (containing more than $1000) and placed them deep in her pack, so she won't be snatched. Then, she went inside the bathroom and took a bath. _____________________________________________________________________________________ After dressing up in her clothes and tying her hair into a ponytail and now carrying her backpack, she walked out of her door and went to the opposite side, where the boys slept. She knocked on Door #2 - as hers was Door #1. And when she opened the door, she saw an ashen face of a gorgeous boy as he stared at the paper. "You ready?" JoAnne asked Gregarus. He looked up, his face ever so sad. He sighed and stood up, his hair, clean and wet, he wore fresh clothing, and at his back was his pack, just like JoAnne. "Ready." They went out of the room and into the corridors, off to the Secure Room. _____________________________________________________________________________________ They swiped their cards. "Identification, classified. Johanna Via. Gregarus Lyca." The voice beeped. The door panels slid open and they came in. And what they get is more than pleasant. END OF CHAPTER THREE